


Ready Or Not (Here I Come)

by Kathendale



Category: DCU, Ready or Not (2019), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe- Ready Or Not, BAMF Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne Never Met Dick Grayson, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Damian Wayne, Dark Jason Todd, Good Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Bruce Wayne's Biological Son, M/M, Ready or Not Spoilers, Selina and Bruce are Married, Talia Al Ghul is Bruce's Sister, Tim Drake is Bruce Wayne's Biological Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: It was the best day of Dick's life, he was marrying into his best friend and lover's family. So how did it all go to shit so quickly?





	Ready Or Not (Here I Come)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Ready or Not (2019) AU! Selina married into the family much like some of the character in Ready or Not, and is currently the only one who is married in right now, besides Dick who is about to be. Enjoy!

It was Dick’s perfect day! He was dressed up in a beautiful dark blue tux with a red tie, all of which complimented his eyes perfectly. He smiled at the tall woman with green eyes, whom of which was dressed like she was at a funeral. She glared back at him.

Dick looked away, uncomfortable. Jason Wayne, his fiance walked up, and pulled him into a one armed hug, laughing softly. “Hey, babe.” He said, smiling as he sipped from a flute of champagne. Dick smiled at him, before glancing back at the tall woman.

“Hey Jay? Who is that?” He asked, nodding in her direction. Jason grimaced when he saw who Dick was gesturing towards. “That’s my really creepy aunt, Talia, better known by her last name, Ms. al Ghul.”

Jason’s brother, a known caffeine addict and often referred to by Bruce as the “useless one” at least, according to Jason, waltzed over, giving Dick a dazzling smile. “Heya, Dickie.” He said cheerfully, patting him on the back. “Welcome to the family.”

Dick smiled back brightly as he thanked him. Selina walked over with a smile, and frowned slightly when she saw Ms. al Ghul glowering at him. “Ignore her, sweetheart.” She said, sitting down next to Dick.

Jason smiled sympathetically, “sorry, baby, she’s used to the traditional three year courtship, so when we kind of sprung this wedding on her, she didn’t really like it.” Dick winced, now understanding why the woman seemed to hate him so much.

“Well, let’s get married!” Jason said with a laugh.

* * *

The wedding was a gorgeous event, and had finished with a grand party, and it was now 10 at night. “Gather the family!” Bruce Wayne ordered, his voice echoing throughout the large building, and soon, the entire group was assembled. 

“Now, when you join this family, you have to play a game. Think of it as a sort of tradition.” Dick grinned, feeling silly. “And what games are there?” He asked playfully. Bruce began to speak, “oh, you know, children's games, chess, checkers, hide and seek-” Jason abruptly cut him off with a glare. “But we won’t be playing hide and seek tonight.”

Dick smiled confusedly at his new in-laws as they had a glaring contest. “Alright, break it up, boys. There’s enough testosterone in here as there is.” Selina said, shoving Jason and Bruce apart. Bruce muttered something under his breath.

He proceeded to clap his hands together.

  
coming soon....


End file.
